Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some light emitting devices are manufactured by disposing a light emitting element in a recessed portion of a package, connecting the light emitting element to a lead frame via wires, filling a sealing resin into the recessed portion, and then curing the resin (see, for example, JP 2010-080620 A and JP 2011-222718 A).